The present invention relates to a load floor to be installed in a trunk, and more particularly, to a load floor by which effects of structural stiffness, weight loss, and sound absorption are obtained using a honeycomb structure manufactured with paper, and particularly a sound insulation effect is obtained by attaching hard polyurethane sheets to both sides of the honeycomb structure, and a sound absorption performance for a specific frequency band is improved by punching any one polyurethane sheet.
Generally, a vehicle includes a trunk (T) to load luggage as illustrated in FIG. 1. The trunk is generally formed behind a passenger compartment and a user opens a trunk lid to load luggage. Although the trunk is conventionally manufactured as a space completely separated from the passenger compartment, the trunk may also recently manufactured to be open to the passenger compartment so as to load long leisure equipment, such as skis, as the occasion demands. In addition, the trunk includes a load floor (L) to load luggage as described above. The load floor is manufactured in various shapes such as a sheet form laid on a bottom of the trunk (T) or a block shape, in which luggage can be separately stored, and is manufactured in various structures as disclosed in below patent documents 1 and 2.
(Patent Document 1) Korean Patent Registration No. 0591531
This invention relates to a folding load floor for a vehicle, and the load floor is rotatably installed behind a rear seat behind which a cargo space is formed, rotates downward to provide a flat supporting surface spaced a predetermined height from a bottom plate of the cargo space as necessary, and includes: a supporting board which rotates upward to be in contact with a seat back, rotates downward to provide the supporting surface, and has a predetermined area; and a connecting portion fixed to one end portion of the supporting board and configured to rotatably connect the supporting board with respect to the rear seat. The folding load floor for a vehicle formed as described above is unfolded backward to provide the supporting surface in a state of being installed behind the rear seat if needed, and particularly, since the height of the unfolded load floor is the same as that of a top surface of a seatback folded forward, an overall bottom surface of a cargo space extended by folding the seatback forward in a vehicle becomes even without steps, and convenience in use of the cargo space is improved.
(Patent Document 2) Korean Laid-open Patent Application No. 10-2006-0113097
This invention relates to a load floor system for a vehicle. The load floor system corresponding to folding of a divided seatback is applied in a luggage room of a vehicle to use the luggage room as a cargo storage space when a seatback is unfolded and to use the luggage room as an even cargo loading space when the seatback is folded, and thus user convenience in use and a commercial value of the vehicle is maximized.
However, such conventional load floors have the following problems.
(1) The conventional load floor is manufactured with a reinforced natural fiber board or manufactured by injection-molding a polypropylene (PP) in many cases.
(2) The load floor manufactured with the natural fiber or the PP as described above is heavy itself, and since a finished end portion of the load floor is not smooth, aesthetics thereof is not good or a finishing treatment has to be performed.
(3) Particularly, when the weight of the load floor itself is heavy, the weight of a vehicle increases, and thus the heavy weight becomes one factor of reducing a fuel efficiency of the vehicle.
(4) In addition, in the conventional load floor, although a sound insulation effect may be conventionally obtained to a certain extent, a sound absorption performance is lowered. Particularly, when a trunk and a passenger compartment communicate with each other for loading skis, noise, vibration, or the like in the trunk is directly transferred to the passenger compartment without interruption.
(5) Accordingly, there is a risk in that pleasant indoor environment can be ruined due to dust or noise which comes into an indoor space through the trunk from the outside of a vehicle.
Patent Document 1: Korean Patent Registration No. 0591531 (Registration Date: Jun. 13, 2006)
Patent Document 2: Korean Laid-open Patent Application No. 10-2006-0113097 (Laid-open Date: Nov. 2, 2006)